Harry et Jade Potter-Lupin-Black
by Lou Lestrange
Summary: Harry et Jade sont nés Potter mais grâce à Voldemort et au mauvais choix de Dumbledore .Ils se sont retrouvé sous le toit des familles Black et Lupin. Venez découvrir leurs escapade à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

La nuit du 31 octobre 1981 à Godric'Hollow plus précisément au Manoir Potter , une attaque avait lieux par le célèbre mage noir Voldemort .

Lily et James Potter étais stupéfixié dans leurs salon quant Voldy alla se rendre dans la chambre des bambins , la porte volas en morceau et alla se déposer sur le plancher réveillant les enfants au passage ; maintenant Harry l'ainé le regardait , comme sa jumelle Jade la cadette mais par contre Pierre le petit dernier hurlait comme 'pas possible!

 _-Alors lequel de vous trois va me détruire ?On vas pas prendre de risque on vas tué les trois!Honneur au fille!_ Dit Seigneur Noir

Harry sentant sa sœur en danger la seras contre elle et essaya de la protéger du haut de ses 1 ans.

 _-Sa feras deux en un comme sa! **AVADA KADABRA!**_

Un domme apparus devant eux grâce à leurs magie et les protégèrent leurs laissant sur leur cou une cicatrice en forment d'éclair alors que leur frère à cause d'un débris du plafond écroulé en avait une sur le front en forme de S.

Dumbledore arriva et déstupéfixia les adultes Potter puis monta dans la chambre des triplés et découvrit une chambre sans toit . Avec Pierre qui hurlait et Harry et Léa qui pleurait en silence de douleur l'un contre l'autre , il examina les enfants et donna les jumeaux a James et Pierre à Lily.

 _-Pierre est celui qui a battu Voldemort , il est le garçons qu'y a survécu. Il va avoir besoin d'entrainement...Je suis désolés mes il va falloir laissez les jumeaux aux Dursley pour l'entrainement de Pierre..._

 _-Oui , oui faites donc!Dirent-ils d'une même voix_

Dumbledore emmenas les deux plus vieux enfants dans la famille de Lily chez sa sœur plus précisément, il transplana et déposa sur le pas de la porte les enfants avec une lettre leurs donnant des explications ce qui se passe dans le monde sorciers...Mais il ne sut pas qu'un Loup-Garous et un Animagus Chien était passée par là a temps!

Mais à par les deux personnes si dessus , personnes ne savait qu'Harry et Jade avaient au bout 1 ans la puissance magique de quelqu'un de 15 ans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre1**

2ans:

Les Potter-Lupin-Black déménagent aux manoir à Squarre Grimauld , Harry et Jade comprenne pourquoi ils ne voient plus leurs parents et pleurs tous les larmes de leurs corps!Sirius ses marier à Amélia et on eu une petite Zia , Rémus quant-a lui il ses marier à Nymphadora et a eu une petite Mia!

3ans:

Ils commence à lires, écrire, compter et explore la bibliothèque Black.

4ans:

Première baguette pour enfants et commence le programmes de première année de chambre.

5ans:

En une nuit les cheveux de Jade se sont rallongés et ont noircie maintenant avec Harry on diraient des vrai Jumeaux , fin Programme première année début deuxième.

6ans:

En allant au ministère pour faire enregistrer Sirius en tant qu'Animagus, ils rencontre les Potter et ils reconnaissent pas les enfants!Programme 3ème années terminée avec succès.

7ans:

Sirius , Rémus et leurs femmes adoptent les deux Potter ce qui forment Potter-Lupin-Black.4 ème Années programmes finis.

8ans:

On découvre que les deux plus grand peuvent parler aux serpents en fourchelangue.5ème années programme finis en 6 mois donc commencement 6ème.Déménagement à Liverpool

9ans:

Les enfants commencent à joué des instrument et à chanter , Harry joue divinement bien du violon du piano et de la guitare alors que Jade à une voix divine et joue du violon et de la 7ème année commencement!

10ans:

Ils commencent à apprendre les arts martiaux Harry est bon en Kung-fu et Jujitsu alors que Jade c'est plus la Boxe !Et apprennent pendant que les adultes s'occupent des petites à faire de la magie sans baguette!

11 ans: Pdv Harry

Sa y est on est le 31 juillet 1992. On a 11 ans Jade et moi , depuis l'année dernière on est devenus Animagus pour pouvoir rester avec Lunard les soirs de pleine lune , Léa son animagus est un Guépard Noir et avec des point Rose clair alors que moi aussi un guépard Noire et avec des point bleu clair tous les deux avec une cicatrice sur leur front.

Pdv Jade

On était entrain de prendre notre petit-déjeuner quand un hibou est venu nous ennuyer pendant notre anniversaire alors qu'on mangeait!C***ard d'hibou!

-Tonton Lunard tu peux aller voir se que satané hiboux veut ? S'il te plait!Dis Léa avec des yeux innocent

-D'accord démone!Alors qu'est ce que c'est?Il ce leva de la chaise et s'approcha du hiboux pour prendre cette fameuse c'est pour vous les monstres! Cria-t-il avec joie

Ils prirent la lettre et la lires...

-On vas à Poudlard, On vas à Poudlard ...!Crièrent les jumeaux en cœur

-Oui c'est bon on a compris!Hurla Zia

-Oui bon arrêter les jumeaux on iras demain au chemin de Amélia sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire ratés...

/

 **A suivre**

 _Lou_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 2**

1 aout 1991

PDV Jade

J'étais entrain de dormir calmement quand un énergumène que j'appelle aussi oncle patmol me réveilla en sautant sur mon lit , moi et tant une fantastique boxeuse le matin , lui envoya un crochet du droit avec un petit ridikulus sans baguette bien placée il finit donc les cheveux et les poiles vert pendant que sa peau devenait argenté et sur son magnifique visage avait un rond bleu violet sur la joue , je commençais donc à me réveiller quand j'entendis Sirius hurler aux meurtre:

-A l'aide ma sublime coiffure on ma défigurer ! _  
_-Bien-sur maintenant je te prierais de sortir de ma chambre pour que je puisse me préparé!

Il sortit en courant mes pas sans lâché qu'on partaist dans 1O mn donc je sortis en courant de mon lit et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain personnel et appela Lori mon elfe de maison personnel qui arriva dans un POP et lui demanda de faire venir une potions contre la faim que ma portas en quelque secondes je la bue elle avait le gout de fraise et alla me laver puis après me dirigea vers mon armoire puis m'habilla d'un jean noir un débardeur noir et une chemise à carreaux noir et violet que je laissa ouverte. Je descend les première marche de l'escalier et vu mon frangin qu'arriva avec la même tenu sauf que lui en orange , nous descendons ensemble et on vis tout le monde qui nous attendais nous partons donc tous ensemble transplanons aux chaudron baveur puis allons avançons en file indienne jusqu'à Gringotts ou Oncle Lunard pris un coquette somme dans le coffre Lupin et nous dit:

-Les démons vous allez chez et nous on vas chercher vos livre on se retrouve pour votre baguette.

-OUI CHEF! crièrent tous en cœur

PDV Narrateurs

Les jumeaux partirent donc dans le magasins de vêtement et se firent mesurés , habillées ...

30 minutes plus tard

PDV Harry

Jade et moi après 30 minutes pour quelque chose que nous ne mettrons pas partîmes chez Ollivanders le marchand de baguette rejoindre les autres!

-Ces là je crois ?

-Imbécile , tu vois bien que c'est écrit OLLIVANDEURS FABRIQUANT DE BAGUETTE DEPUIS 400 AVANT J-C!Hurla ma Frangine

-Oui Oui allons-y les autres nous attendes!

PDV Narratrice

Ils entrèrent donc dans le magasins et dirent bonjours à Ollivanders et attendirent qu'un certain Neville Longdubats finissent se qu'ils fit vite.

-Bonjours les enfants alors lequel de vous deux commence ?Dit gentillement le vendeurs de baguette

-Ja...Commença Harry mes se fit couper par James Potter!

-Par le survivant bien-sur ! Poussez- vous sales garnement!Cria James d'un ton dur

-Bien .Avancez jeune homme! Alors de quel main écrivaient vous?

-Gauche!Dit froidement et haut percher le "survivants"

Le fabriquant sortis des baguette et au bout de 3 essaie trouva un baguette adéquate.

-Bois de Bouleau , 21 cm , Moustache de Fléreur , peux puissante , cassante , pour sorcier sans grand envie et pouvoir magique! Informat-il le jeune garçon

Les Potter se retourna et vit la joyeuse petite famille qui souriait narquoisement après l'annonce de la baguette du survivants.

-Au Sirius , Rémus , Amélia , Nymphadora sa faisaient longtemps!Pourquoi ne venez vous pas pour les anniversaires de Pierre?Demanda Lily

-On avais des empêchement !Dit Amélia avec un grand sourire

-J'espère que vous pouvez venir à ces 12 ans alors!Enfaite vous faites quoi ici?

-Nous attendons les enfants ici présent qui on l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard!Répondit Tonks à la va vite .

-Nous allons donc rester pour voir leur baguette!Hein James!

-Avancez les enfants . Alors vous êtes ?

-Ambidextre ! Dirent les prochain élèves

Le meilleurs frabriquants de baguette d'Europe prirent des mesurent et partis dans les rangers de baguette .

-Essayez celle-ci Mademoiselle...Non stop touché pas!

Ils continua comme sa avec les jumeaux pendant 3 heure , Harry en aillant marre , leva la main et pensa:

-Je veux ma baguette magique et maintenant!

Et là une baguette arriva et et se posa dans les mains de Harry.

-A toi petite sœur!

-Ta que 5 minutes de plus imbécile!

Elle leva la main et pensa la même chose qu'Harry et une baguette arriva dans ces main.

-Tiens interrésant et encore plus étrange , oui vraiment étrange! murmura Ollivanders

-Qu'est ce qui est étrange Mr?Demanda Tonks

-Baguette du Jeune-Homme :Bois Chêne Rouge et Aulne , Crin de sombral , Plumes d'oiseaux Tonnerre et Plume de Phénix , très puissante , rigide , 23,15 cm vous serez amené a faire de grande chose , considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort,extrêmement puissant mais difficile à manier , offre un large éventail de capacités magiques. .Et vous Mademoiselle votre baguette est la jumelle de celle de votre frère en plus flexible.répondit Ollivanders

-Merci bien on vous doit combien ?Questionna Sirius

-Vous me devez 14 galions!

Remus paya et toute la "petite" famille Potter-Lupin-Black sortîmes du magasin laissant la famille Potter sous le choque pour les adultes et jaloux pour leur soi-disant frère. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'animalerie magique.

-Les jumeaux choisissez ce que vous voulez , à par un hiboux comme vous en avez déjà un!leurs dit Amélia

Harry partit vers la catégorie magique , alors que Jade elle se dirigea vers la partit moldu dangereux.

Pdv Harry

Je me dirigeais vers les serpents pour discuter avec eux , quand j'entendis un petit miaulement à peine audible et changea de direction , sans que je ment rendre contes j'étais rendues vers le fond de la pièce , je regardais dans tout les dans quant je vis dans une cage un petit chatons surement pas plus vieux que deux semaines. Je m'avança et m'accroupis à la hauteur de la cage et murmura au chatons:

-Salut toi

-Miaou.répondit le chatons

-Tu veux venir avec moi?demanda Harry avec peur que le chatons refusent

Le chaton aquiecsa et se leva , je pus mieux le distinguer , il ou elle était magnifique!

-Tu es une fille?

-Miaou

-Je prend sa pour un oui , sa te dis Harra comme prénom?

Harra aquiecsa et moi je partis chercher le vendeur pour qu'il ouvre la porte de cette minuscule cage et je reviens 5 minutes plus tard accompagner de Jade et Léry son louveteau et de la famille qui quand ils virent Harra d'exclamèrent d'une même voix TROP MIGNON. Le vendeur ouvrit la cage avec peur et là avec ma plus grande joie Harra sortit de la cage en déployant ces ailes , nous payons et on retournas à la maison en tranplanant moi avec Tonks , Léa avec Amélia et Sirius avec ça nièce , de même pour Rémus.

1 septembre

PDV Narrateur

1 mois était passé depuis le chemin de traverse et aujourd'hui c'est ,la rentrés des "triplés" à Poudlard , tout le monde dors à la maison , à cause de la fête de départ des jumeaux. Et là il est 18 heure , oui sa fait 7 heure qu'est partit le POUDLARD EXPRESS . Donc je reprends tous est calme pas un bruit effraie le silence de la maison jusqu'à tout un coup un bruit qui ressemble à un cris aigus réveille toute la chaleureuse petite maison:

PDV Jade

Je rêvais , bien au chaud dans mon lit douillet quand j'entendis un cris , à qui je devinas appartenir à oncle patmol , hurler :

-IL EST 18 H ON EST EN RETARD LES JUMEAUX A LA DOUCHE ET LES AUTRE FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE A MANGE , COMPRIS!

-Oui chef!crièrent 7 voix qui se réveillèrent

Je me leva donc et partis dans la salle de bain , prit une douche rapide et m'habilla d'une robe noir à rayures blanches , d'une paire de converse basse blanche et d'une veste en cuir noir. Sortit de ma chambre je me cogna contre mon frère qui étaient habillé d'un jean noir , t-shirt blanc , d'une veste en cuir noir et une paire de converse blanche.

PDV Narratrice

Les jumeaux mangèrent un bout , puis firent des au revoir larmoyant et ils transplanèrent avec leur parrain respectif devant l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue POUDLARD..

-Les enfants , pas trop de bêtise à Poudlard , remettez à ça place Pierre et mettez leurs plein la vue!dit plein de sagesse Rémus en pleurs. Je vous aimes vous allez m manquez les petits démons!

-Mes petits anges , faites nous recevoir des lettres des professeurs , battez-vous avec hargnes , soyez premiers partout et surtout n'oublier pas JE VOUS AIMES MES LAPINS !leurs dit Sirius en pleurant et les serrans dans leur bras

/

A suivre

Sa vous à plus?

Si sa vous intéresse il y a 1444 mots

Donc je vous fais plein de bisous mes petits lecteurs

 _Lou_


	4. Infos Personnage

N'hésiter pas a demander si vous ne comprenez pas !

/

 **Famille Potter-Lupin-Black:** Elle est composé de 2 famille: Il y a la famille Lupin avec Nymphadora (Tonks ou Dora) Rémus , Mia et les jumeaux (Jade et Harry) qui font aussi partit de la deuxième Famille qui est les Black qui compte dans ces rang , Sirius , Amélia , Zia .

 **Description:**

Nymphadora: 31 ans , Marier à Rémus , maman d'une petite Mia et tante adoptif de Jade , Zia , et Harry , meilleure amie depuis Poudlard d'Amélia , maison Serdaigle , elle est Métamorphomage , elle mesures 1,65 m, sa peau est un peu bronzée , elle a les yeux marron foncée et les cheveux Noir, blond , rose et violet.

Rémus:34 ans , marier à Nymphadora , papa de Mia et oncle adoptif de Harry , Zia et parrain de Jade , meilleur ami depuis Poudlard de Sirius, maison Gryffodor , cet-un Loup-Garous , il mesure 1,80 m, sa peau est blanc crème, il a les yeux noir argent et les cheveux châtain et des cheveux blanc mes un tout petit peux .

Mia: 9 ans , fille de Rémus et Tonks , cousine adoptive de Jade , Harry et Zia , meilleure amie depuis toujours avec Zia , elle est Métamorphomage et tombe malade les nuit de pleine lune et à des sens plus développer que la moyenne , taille de 1,26 m , elle a la peau un tout petit peux plus claire que celle de sa mère , ces yeux son argent à la pupille et finisse par du marron foncé et à de long cheveux châtain finissant en magnifique blond doré .

Jade:11 ans , sœur jumelle d'Harry , filleule de Rémus et nièce adoptive de Sirius , Tonks et Amélia et cousine de Zia et Mia , don de fourchelangue et Animagus , mesure 1,45 , sa peau couleur porcelaine **_(blanche)_** , ces yeux sont d'un vert émeraude éclatant , elle à de long cheveux noir soyeux et bouclé .

Harry:11 ans , frère jumeau de Jade , filleul de Sirius et neveux adoptif de Rémus , Amélia et Tonks , cousin de Mia et Zia , Animagus avec un don de fourchelangue comme sa jumelle, mesure 1,46 m , la même peaux que sa sœur , les même yeux et les même cheveux en plus court et plus en bataille .

Amélia:31 ans , marier à Sirius, mère de Zia , tante adoptive de Jade , Mia et Harry , meilleure amie depuis Poudlard de Tonks , Génie , taille de 1,66 m , sa peau est beige doré , elle a les yeux marron et bleu océan , ces cheveux arrivent aux épaules ils sont d'un magnifique roux sombre.

Sirius:34ans , marier à Amélia , père de Zia , parrain de Harry et oncle adoptif de Jade et Mia , meilleure ami depuis Poudlard avec Rémus, Animagus , taille de 1M81 , il a la peau beige parfaite , ces yeux sont bleu turquoise et marron , il a les cheveu brun cour en bataille.

Zia:9 ans , fille de Sirius et Amélia , nièce adoptive de Tonks et Rémus , cousine adoptive de Jade , Mia et Harry , meilleure amie depuis toujours avec Mia , Surdoué _**(apprend vite)**_ , elle mesure 1,26 m , sa peau est beige doré , ces yeux sont de 2 bleu différent le turquoise et le bleu océan , ces cheveux sont coupé aux carré sont roux sombre .

 **Famille Potter:** Elle est constitué de James , Lily , Pierre Potter

 **Description**

Lily: 34 ans , marier à James, mère de Pierre , RIEN EN PARTICULIERS , mesure 1,65,5 m, elle a la peau blanche , les yeux émeraude et les cheveux roux flamboyant .

James:34 ans , marier à Lily , père de Pierre , RIEN EN PARTICULIERS, mesure 1,79 m , il a la peau blanche , les yeux noisette et des cheveux noir en pétard.

Pierre:11 ans , fils de Lily et James , se fait passer pour le survivants alors que ceci est faux et a moitié cracmol , mesure 1m45,5 , peau blanche , yeux noisette et cheveux roux lisse .

/:

Voila demander moi si problème!

Je vous fais de gros bisous mes petits lecteur!

 _Lou_


End file.
